


a request

by VentusBDaPlayer



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: -Ish, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentusBDaPlayer/pseuds/VentusBDaPlayer
Summary: “why don't you come live with me?”those were the words kai had never thought to hear.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a request

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for checking out the fic!
> 
> i wrote this primarily to get myself used to the bakuten shoot boys and to understand them a little better; with how much of an enigma kai is i also did my best to keep his perspective as vague as possible. hope you enjoy!

“Why don't you come live with me?”

Those were the words Kai had never thought to hear.

For the past year, their team had been overstaying their welcome in the Kinomiyas' dojo; it had been one event after another from the Saint Shields to Team Psykick, followed up by the world tournament where they faced off with Zeo.

Not that it was a bad idea per se, but Max Mizuhara had spoken up at breakfast today about how his father had returned from America. There wasn't any reason left for him to be living at Takao's, especially considering that they lived close by.

Takao was naturally the first to object, complaining that Max didn't need to split from the team—the usual. It took approximately an hour for Max and Rei to finally calm him down and by the time they were done, Kai had already excused himself from the room to brood in the courtyard.

_Max was planning to leave._

This fact had frustrated him more than it should have.

It had been a few months (he's not exactly sure how many, but he could always ask Max himself) since he had been asked out—since he accepted the invitation without a second thought.

Like everything, he believed it was something that would blow itself quickly; the difference in their personalities was already a major start to his doubts.

Clearly, it hadn't been the case.

They had gone on walks around the woods, stopped by the malls in town, and even shared their moments of quiet when Kai needed it the most.

Perhaps it was simply startling that of all teammates to mind his personal space the best, it was Max.

He was getting attached—and he didn't like it. He may as well be worse off than Takao.

“There you are, Kai!”

The peppy voice belonging to the boy of his worries came in his direction, cutting off all of the blue-haired man's previous thoughts.

“What do you need?” His tone was as curt as always, lacking any of the conflict he carried in his emotions.

“Well, I was going to ask you before, but Takao started all of that and you left,” the younger man tied his hands around his back and leaned closer in; he had gotten to know him well enough by this point to understand the blond was observing his state of mind.

“And what is it that's pressing enough to ask?”

Max grinned.

“Why don't you come live with me?”

It took a second for Kai to process those words.

“... Excuse me?”

Not before checking their surroundings, the blond hopped and latched himself on the other, his bright usual smile plastered on his face.

“There's guest rooms in our house,” he continued to prattle without answering the question. “It's not like we get visitors often, so I could just ask Papa to reserve one for you!”

Kai sighed, fully aware that Max had already read his mind—he had planned on rejecting the offer, pushing away his… object of affection, and distancing himself after.

There was no way he was planning to let his teammate endanger himself by getting himself further involved, much less be blamed should anything happen.

Despite both of them knowing this, the older team member was still unable to bring himself to admit it—because more importantly than his concerns, he wanted to say yes.

He wanted to be _with_ Max.

No matter what came at them, he still wanted to be with Max. To be by his side, to listen to what he has to say, and most decidedly to be understood by him.

It hit him like a wave, but he only gasped before backing away from the blond.

He needed time to swallow down that pill.

“I'll think about it,” he muttered—and just like that, he was gone.

He didn't turn back up at the dojo during the night, either; not that he wasn't like this on most days and that it was barely a concern, but with what happened earlier in the day Max was panic-stricken.

Half a year may have been too soon to make such a personal request, but it was _Kai_ and he figured Kai would at least appreciate his presence more than he would with Takao.

All things considered, his reaction earlier wasn't the worst either, but he hadn't seen him since and it was a little too worrying.

That, or he was picking up too many habits from Rei.

The next morning was uneventful, although it made Max extremely self-aware with the way Takao and Rei were side eyeing him; he didn't sleep the night after all.

While neither of his teammates knew that he had been seeing Kai on a romantic level, he really didn't think they could blame him for that—or at least, he hoped so.

His agenda for the day was to leave as soon as breakfast was done, head home to say hi to Papa, then go look for Kai.

It was simple enough if it all goes according to plan.

Except it didn't—and everything came crashing down during his walk home.

“Kai!” He shouts almost instinctively, and definitely instinctively when he pulls his feet over to give the taller boy a tight hug.

“Max,” there was melancholy in Kai's response, but he had regardless pulled the other closer and ruffled his soft hair.

“I was wondering where you went.”

“I said I was thinking about it.”

“For half a day?”

Kai pulled away and sighed, nodding in slight repulsion.

Max only tilted his head in response, half in confusion and half in sympathy—the former could tell the blond was struggling with wrapping his head around the idea, but regardless was thankful that he hadn’t questioned him further.

The deafening silence between the two only broke a few minutes later, awkwardly so with the kind of smile Max flashed at him as he awaited his answer.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, soft enough to go unheard if the younger Blader hadn’t been paying attention. “I’ll come along.”

Kai was getting there, but he still wasn’t the most comfortable with voicing his choices.

Of course, Max was aware of that by this current point—he had been dropping many questions and invitations to his date over the months, and slowly and surely Kai brought himself to the habit of responding.

And he always praised him with a gentle kiss to his cheek; chaste and affectionate, a silent ‘thank you’ for his response.

This time was no different. Tenderness filled Kai’s expressions as his cheeks flared briefly; appreciating the patience Max had always given him.

Before he had a chance to relish the moment the blond had already set his sights for home—his energy as he egged Kai forward neverending like the rays of the sun.

Like an optimism for a brighter future with Max by his side.

“Papa, we’re home!”

As things were going, he might have to indulge himself with having someone precious in his life just for a little while longer.


End file.
